


Chris and Zach do Aspen

by gqmfacacia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris drags Zach on a snowboarding trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris and Zach do Aspen

One would think that with Chris being a born and raised Californian and Zach being from Pittsburg, that Chris would love to lay on the beach and Zach would enjoy cold winter nights. Instead they proved that the adage, "the grass is greener on the other side of the fence," was true. To Zach, "vacation" meant sandy beaches, waves lapping at the shore and laying out in the sun. So when Chris mentioned going on one together for a weekend, Zach immediately thought of a beach on Turks and Caicos. When Chris told him he'd booked them a cabin outside of aspen, Zach was a bit disappointed. He was looking forward to Chris's body in swim trunks and massaging suntan lotion onto his boyfriend's back. Now he was going to be stuck with multiple layers between them and . . .

"You better prepare yourself," Zach complained. "You have no idea what your getting into. As soon as the temperature hits below 40*, my eyes water and my nose runs. It's a histamine reaction to the cold. I'm allergic to winter. There's not enough fat on my body to protect me from the lower temperatures."

"It'll be fun, baby." Chris answered. "We'll snowboard a bit, go sledding, drink cocoa, soak in a hot tub," his voice deepened, "make love in front of a fire." Zach's ears perked at that last one. "See, now you look interested," Chris laughed.

They arrived in Aspen and as promised, Zach's eyes watered and his nose ran, but Chris just smiled and handed him tissues. The went to the cabin and Chris immediately wanted to go snowboarding and Zach wanted to nap but Chris convinced him to come. They went to the mountain and despite Chris's enthusiasm over snowboarding he spent more time falling down the mountain than gliding down. Zach on the other hand was surprisingly agile. His balance from years of yoga gave him an upper hand and even though this was his first time snowboarding, he only hit the ground a handful of times.

After a few hours, the guys decided to return their snowboarding equipment and head back to the cabin. A few kids were having a snowball fight outside when the got to the lodge at the base of the mountain. Chris was trying to cajole Zach into admitting that snowboarding wasn't so bad, when a snowball hit Zach in the shoulder, spraying snow in his face.

Zach stopped dead in tracks, sputtering as Chris tried not to laugh. "Don't. You. Dare," Zach warned.

Lips twitching, yelled loudly, "I will defend you!" He proceeded to make snowballs and launch them at the kids. All the kids then teamed up in attacking Chris and Zach and Zach had no choice but to help. Chris noted that he was especially good at making snowballs and hitting his targets.

Once back at the cabin Zach once again wanted to nap but of course that was not allowed.

"You can nap at home. We're on vacation," Chris said.

Chris insisted on them building a snowman together, even going so far as to put glasses and a hat on it and calling it Zach II. Zach posed for pictures next to his snowman twin as Chris laughed. Though he wouldn't admit it, Zach was having fun. Chris then insisted on making snow angels and since Zach refused to lay in the snow, he got to take pictures of Chris frolicking.

"Are you done yet?" Zach asked.

"Yes," Chris announced, holding his hand out to Zach. "Help me up." Zach should have known better but instead he reached his hand out and grabbed his lover only to be pulled down so that his body landed on top of the younger man. Chris laughed at the look on Zach's face.

"You think this is funny?" Zach said ominously. Chris nodded and continued to laugh. Zach noticed snowflakes had settled on Chris's eyelashes and they sparkled like diamonds against the sapphire of Chris's eyes. Zach tried to lower his lips to him but Chris pulled back.

"What?" Zack asked. Chris pulled a tissue out of his coat pocket and reached to wipe Zach's nose.

"Sorry," Zach said embarrassed and tried to take the tissue and do it himself.

"Eh," Chris responded and pulled the tissue away. "I got it." Chris wiped at Zach's nose. Even going so far as to pinch Zach nose and command, "Blow."

"Chrith, dats gwoss." Zach's voice nasally, from his nose being pinched

"Blow." Chris insisted. Finally, Zach capitulated, blowing his nose into the tissue Chris held. Once Zach's nose and face were as clean as Chris wanted he said, "Better."

They kissed in the snow, their tongues tangled. Zach's hands cradling Chris face, Chris trying to hold Zach's waist. Unfortunately Zach's gloves and coat impeded them both. Chris pulled away and pushed Zach from him. They both rose to their feet and walked to the door of the cabin. Once inside both shed their multiple layers. Chris was faster and started moving through the cabin. Zach followed him until they got to the room with the hot tub.

Zach gasped when he walked in, the room was glass enclosed on three sides. They had an beautiful view of the mountains, the whole expanse covered in snow. It was like magic, being able to see winter but being safe and warm inside.

"Strip!" Chris exclaimed, breaking Zach from his thoughts. Chris was already naked and filling the tub with hot water. By the time Zach nude, The tub was nearly full and Chris had turned on the jets. They stepped in and Zach hissed as his toes touched the hot water.

"All the blood rushing back," Zach explained sitting on the ledge in the hot tub. He expected Chris to sit beside but instead he sat across from Zach. He reached under the water and grabbed Zach's feet and put them in his lap. Zach sighed as Chris massaged the arches of his feet, his toes. his head fell back along the edge of the tub, every muscle in his body languid. Pretty soon, Zach was fast asleep and Chris smiled, putting his lovers foot down gently so as not to wake him. Just as quietly he exited the tub to get things ready.

************************************

Zach woke to nibbly kisses behind his ear, along his jaw and down his neck. He smiled before he even opened his eyes. He turned his face to kiss Chris over his shoulder.

"Come in here," Zach whispered huskily, looping his arm back and burying his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Chris ran his hand down Zach's chest running his hands through the sprinkling of hair there, stopping at Zach's nipple. At contact Zach gasped, urging Chris to circle his thumb around until it pebbled. Zach turned towards Chris and tried to pull Chris towards him and into the hot tub. Instead, Chris pulled away causing Zach to frown.

"Hey . . ."

Chris stood and pulled a robe from the towel heater. "Come on," Zach look confused for a second but stepped out anyway, allowing Chris to envelop him in the warm soft robe. Chris rubbed Zach's arms to dry him and used a smaller towel on his hair. Zach noticed Chris was wearing a only a towel around his waist. His own hands weren't too prune-y so he couldn't have been asleep that long. He stayed compliant under Chris's hands and allowed himself to be led out of the Jacuzzi room and towards where he hoped was the bedroom.

Instead Chris led him back towards the living room where he'd set up a few quilts on the floor in front of the fire place. The mantle was decorated with candles all adding to the warm glow of the fireplace. The candlelight and fire in the fireplace all flickered casting beautiful shadows along the walls and across Chris's face. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"I promised to make love to you in front of a fire . . ."

"Chris, this is . . ." Zach blinked. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Zach." Chris answered. "That's why I wanted to get away with you. So we could be alone together."

"Thanks for bringing me here . .. for doing this for me." Zach removed the robe he was wearing. The firelight in Chris's eyes reflected the heat of lust that leapt into them at the sight of Zach's body. Chris removed the towel from around his waist, and moved towards Zach. He placed his hands on the side of Zach's face. his fingers in Zach's hair and his thumb tracing Zach's cheekbone. Zach leaned in and place his lips on Chris's, looping his arms around the younger man's waist, grabbing his opposite wrist and resting both at the base of his spine.

They sank to the nest of blankets, Zach pulling Chris over him. They kissed deeply, tongues tasting, searching. Chris tore his lips away and rained kisses along Zach's jaw, his stubble tickling Chris's lips. He kissed down Zach's neck and the older man turned his head to allow Chris greater access. Chris continued to make his way down Zach's chest, kissing around Zach's nipple before closing his lips around it. Zach moaned at the wet heat, clutching at Chris's head to keep him in place. Chris reached up and grabbed Zach's wrists forcing them to his sides while he turned his attention to the other nipple.

Chris continued moving down Zach's body, biting down gently on his side just under the ribs. Zach's breathing became more desperate and Chris continued to torture him with kisses all over his chest and abdomen. He teased Zach's navel with his tongue and traced the line of hair that lead like an arrow to his groin. Chris released Zach's hands and used one to push his legs apart and the other to grasp Zach at the base and slowly stroke upwards.

"You are so beautiful, Zach," Chris breathed into Zach's flesh. "So hard for me . . . only for me. The sounds you make . . . the get me so hot and I can't wait to bury myself in you." Zach continued to make incoherent noises, eager for Chris's mouth on him.

"Please . . . your mouth Christopher. Suck me . . ."

Chris obliged taking Zach deep in his mouth. He used his lips, tongue and hands to get Zach nearly to orgasm before turning his attention to the sack. Teasing licks that Chris knew drove Zach wild. He sucked them in turn rolling them on his tongue. He pushed Zach behind the knees and until they were pointed skywards. He places his elbow behind one knee and the same hand behind the other, keeping his knees both up and open, positioned just how Chris wanted him. Zach hand nothing to hold on too so he fisted his hands in his own hair.

Chris used his free hand to find the flavored lube he'd hidden in the folds of the blanket, as he popped the cap the scent drifted to his nose; peppermint. He began the process of prepping Zach by licking at his opening slowly darting is tongue and flicking it over the sensitive area. He spread the lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one in still licking around it. Soon he was able to slip in two and pump them in and out mimicking what he'd do with his cock once Zach was ready.

Soon Zach couldn't wait and he urged, "Please, Chris, I need you inside me. I'm ready for you. I need you." With one last swipe of his tongue, he rose over Zach. He slicked more of the lube over his own cock pumping a few times before positioning himself at Zach's entrance. Slowly he pushed in, Zach hot and tight around him. He rocked his hips slowly until Zach's muscled relaxed even more making Chris's thrust smoother and more fluid.

"You got me so hard, Zach that I'm so close to cumming. Hold yourself open for me" Zach grabbed behind his knees and pulled them towards his chest as Chris reached between them to touch Zach's reddened cock. a few strokes and Zach was cumming across his chest. Zach tried to catch his breath as Chris used Zach's boneless state to slam harder into him so he could follow with his own climax a few thrusts after.

Once they both showered and made it to the bedroom, Chris laid with his head pillowed on Zach's chest, playing with the hair there. Chris loved this part almost as much as the actually fucking with Zach. This sense on intimacy and closeness. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Zach asked sleepily.

"Well, we need to go sledding and drink cocoa."

"Fine. Sledding I can handle. I just got to sit and slide."

"Next vacation we could hit the beach?"

"Damn straight! I'll need a vacation to recover from this vacation."

Chris laughed, "Good night, babe. Love ya."

"Love you, too."


End file.
